dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakai Suu
Hakai Suu(or by her true name, Hakai Sline), is one of the protagonists of the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. She is the possessor of the Second Strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Appearance Hakai is an unarguably beautiful woman with skin so pale due to the fact that she rarely gets some sun. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. She wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Personality Hakai is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is also someone with above average intelligence. History As a child, she came from a rich family, and her life seemed like there was nothing for her to be worried about. But she wasn't spoiled, she instead wanted a normal life, with no one else bowing down or kneeling down to her. She learned to play the violin and was praised by her relatives for it, she became happy, being able to achieve something by herself for the first time. As a youth, she witnessed as their entire mansion was wiped in one fell swoop, by a giant beast who was Trihexa, who she didn't recognize at the time. She also witnessed as her surviving family was massacred by red armors that massed in the sky. Hakai witnessed as the world as she knew it began to crumble, and wandered aimlessly. Eventually, after a year, she arrived at Kyoto, encountering Hiro for the first time as she found the latter under the rubbles of a large building and a torii. Both she and Hiro were taken in by the youkai there, who had built a safe haven for humans and youkai alike. There, she raised Hiro, becoming attached to the child and eventually adopting him as her younger brother. After having stayed there for a long time, she caught wind of the information regarding supernatural beings known as Devils forcefully turning humans into their own kin in an attempt to regain their population, she also knew that their safe haven would eventually be breached by the Devils. She met a wandering magician, a last of their kind, who taught her magic, and awakened her Sacred Gear as a result. Causing the magician to urge her to see the leader of the youkai at the time, Kunou, so that she may continue her training. She met with Kunou, a long time after she was taken in, with Kunou being the one who personally saw to it that they are admitted. She begged the youkai leader to teach her how to fight, and to train her how to use her Sacred Gear, so that she may protect her brother. Kunou agreed, telling her to raise her head, if she so desired to protect her brother. Kunou's training allowed Hakai to be able to manipulate fire, and the rest of the elements came naturally. Not only that, she also trained with other youkais in Kyoto on hand to hand combat, as well as archery and marksmanship. Causing Hakai to form an efficient combat style that merged the three. After a few more years, Hakai now being old enough to be a parent of Hiro, what she had thought came through. A disturbance was felt in the barrier surrounding Kyoto, before it was broken completely by a speeding red bullet. Kyoto fell into chaos as swords began raining from the sky, desolating most of the landscape as they were capable of reducing whatever they impale into nothingness, if not exploding and disintegrating everything in the blast radius. Hakai desperately moved through all the chaos and destruction as she looked for her brother. Eventually arriving at Kunou's deserted palace, with one of the injured youkais supposedly the latter's guards warning Hakai about a man with crimson hair that tore through him and his friends in a blink of an eye, and supposedly entered the palace. Begging her to save their leader, he also told her that Kunou had locked herself in the palace with a brown-haired boy. Hakai arrived, too late as she found the lifeless body of the youkai leader, countless scars on her body, and each of her tales impaled with the same blades that rained down upon Kyoto. She wept, but quickly realized that Hiro who was supposed to be with her was missing. Kunou grabbed her hand as she was about to leave, begging her to save Hiro no matter what, and to be careful. At a last ditch effort, the youkai leader transferred some of her power to Hakai to aid her. Kunou died in her arms, Hakai quickly exiting the collapsing palace only to be alerted by the scream of the injured guard who had warned her a while ago. She witnessed a crimson-haired youth impaling the black-armroed guard with his crimson blade, his black armor being dyed with his own blood before he was reduced to nothingness after the youth had pulled out his blade. Hakai spotted an unconscious Hiro in his arm, and quickly responded with hostility. She retaliated, using up all of the power Kunou gave her but still achieving nothing. The youth escaped, teleporting away with Hiro, but not before introducing himself as Ix Gremory, proclaiming her as his rival, and himself as hers. Even telling Hakai that if she wanted her "brother" back, she can find him in the Underworld. Leaving Hakai with only a pendant belonging to Hiro, having both their photos, as her memento. She once again wept, but not before vowing to save her brother, and kill Ix Gremory. Not shutting her eye a single night to rest until she does so. Amidst the rubbles of Kyoto, she witnessed the World Domination Proclamation by the organization known as Havoc. Shortly after, the rest of the Devils coming to enslave the humans in Kyoto came, Ix Gremory being only the spearhead of their operation. Hakai fought halfly out of rage, and out of sadness. She defended Kyoto by herself, effectively annilhiating the 1,000 Devil army sent there. For over a month, she and the rest of the survivors were involved in the attempt to restore Kyoto to it's original form. And they were successful, with the once lively city now appearing as a normal city, with barely any population, as youkais and humans were still trying to recover from their loss. Various half-breeds appeared, until it was only Hakai and a few who were pure humans. She spent the remaining time trying to live a normal life, while preparing for the day she will meet the crimson-haired youth who took everything from her. Her mentor, her hope of a normal life, and most of all, her beloved brother. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Despite not appearing like it, she has spent a long time honing her skills in using her Sacred Gear and has mastered it. Mastered it to the point that she can take on a certain amount of enemies by herself, and not be exhausted by it. Being able to dominate most opponents despite her Sacred Gear not yet achieving it's Balance Breaker state. Above-Average Durability: Although not really durable, focusing more on attacking from a distance and wide areas, she is capable of taking a few hits before being severely injured. Enhanced Speed: Hakai attained this by training herself and pushing herself to the limit, although not the fastest of the group, she often uses this when the opponent's guard is down or is distracted. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Hakai seems to have even a bit knowledge of close quarter combat, not enough to go fight enemies head on, but enough to defend herself if the enemy does get close enough. She also uses her Sacred Gear to strengthen her attacks by adding elemental aspects to them, like fire, ice, lightning and wind. Elemental Spears: Using the power of Zenith Tempest, Hakai is able to manifest spears made of various elements. Elemental Manipulation: With the power of her Sacred Gear, she can manipulate the elements found in nature. She can even manipulate these elements to make avatars that embody and use each element, as well as afterimages that possesses special properties depending on their element. Equipment Zenith Tempest '( , ''Zenisu Tenpesuto): Hakai possesses the second strongest Longinus, which has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes. Her Sacred Gear can control weather to take control of fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth that exist in nature. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. *'''Fake Warden (フェーク・ウォーデン, Feiku U~ōden): A technique made by Hakai that allows her to conjure after-images with special properties, abilities and various utilization purposes using the power of her Sacred Gear. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of flames that explodes on the enemy upon being hit while she escapes. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of ice to either let it take the hit while she escapes, or to cause the enemy's weapon to be stuck in it so she can attack freely. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of water that quickly wraps around both the enemy and the weapon he/ she used to restrain them, upon being hit. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of lightning that has an effect similar to the one made of water, except instead of restraining the enemy it electrecutes them upon being hit. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of earth that explodes into dust upon being hit, distracting the enemy. **Hakai leaves an unstable after-image made of wind that explodes into strong gusts of wind that blows the enemy away upon being hit. *'Heavenly Captives' (ヘブンリー・キャプティブズ, Hebunrī Kyaputibuzu): Another technique made by Hakai that allows her to summon avatars that embody and use each of the elements using the power of her Sacred Gear. The size and/or amount of the avatars summoned is completely dependant on the user. **'Ifrit', a horned humanoid creature made of flames. **'Leviathan', a long, large, serpent-like creature who's body is made of water. **'Ramuh', a humanoid creature with the appearance of a sage carrying a staff while his body is purely made of lightning. **'Shiva', a woman with pale-blue skin and clothes of the same color, her body is purely made of ice. **'Titan', a large creature with thick arms, legs, and torso, his body is made of earth. **'Zephyr', a fairy with a thin body and green clothes and skin, her body is made of wind. Bow: A bow she acquired during her training in Kyoto. It is made of very durable material, and is usually used in tandem with her Sacred Gear. Hakai uses her elemental spears as ammunition for this weapon. Trivia *Hakai shares the same name as the author who created her. *Her three sizes are B95/W63/H89, her height is 183cm. *She has made a personal vow that she will never sleep until Ix Gremory is dead and she has saved her brother from the underworld. *The appearance of the consciousness of Zenith Tempest is based off of Irisviel von Einzbern in her appearance as Caster in Fate/Grand Order. *The ability to create after-images of herself was inspired by the semblance of the character Blake Belladona from RWBY. *The avatars able to be summoned by Heavenly Captives were based on the recurring summons in the game franchise Final Fantasy. *Hakai's theme is His Theme. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans